


A Night Shared Between Bondmates

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Pregnant FemShep, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Reaper War, a remarkable amount had happened. One of these things was the great Commander Zoey Shepard falling pregnant. Four months after that night, the Commander and her lover, Liara T’Soni, wound up having a remarkably pleasurable night.





	A Night Shared Between Bondmates

**Characters: Commander Zoey Shepard, Liara T’Soni  
Kinks: Futanari, Anal, Creampie, Pregnant Sex **

The Normandy SR-2 is a very surreal ship. For what is- technically- a military vessel, the crew aboard it seemed to care very little for actually performing missions. Beyond the occasional favour for Admiral Hackett or the Council, the Normandy’s crew seemed to be more content simply exploring space and enjoying themselves.

Being the people that rid the galaxy of the Reapers, the collective governments of the galaxy seemed to agree that the Normandy could take a break and operate on their own. The Normandy’s purpose seemed to change from then. Even Commander Shepard, the hero of the galaxy, stepped down from active duty. The Council and the Alliance agreed- at her request- to announce her as dead, so she could live a life of relative normalcy. 

While the majority of the galaxy (outside of Shepard’s friends and the galactic leaders that agreed to fake her demise) mourned, the Commander and her friends celebrated with a party on the Normandy. Every former and current crewman was there, and by the night’s end, the Commander had fallen pregnant.

Four months after that night, Zoey Shepard was simply relaxing in her bedroom. A datapad was held in her hand, reading about what Wrex and Bakara were doing on Tuchanka (working on rebuilding Krogan culture was an exceptionally difficult task, unsurprisingly). The door to the sniper’s bedroom opened. Without even needing to look up, Zoey knew exactly who was entering her bedroom.  
“Hey, love!” Zoey waved to her bondmate, a smile growing upon her features.  
“Hello, Zoey.” Liara sat down next to Shepard, gently kissing her lover’s cheek. Immediately, Zoey discarded the data pad, and turned to face her lover, pressing her lips against Liara’s. 

The kiss lasted for several long moments, the blue-skinned woman’s eyes squeezing shut as they embraced. When the black haired commander pulled away from the kiss, the woman’s pale cyan hues studied her lover’s expression, a loving smile crossing the former spectre’s visage. Liara’s eyes opened slightly, a deep blue blush painted across the Asari’s cheeks.  
“What do you wish to do, Zoey?” Liara quietly inquired. A small smirk crossed Zoey’s lips.  
“It’s more about what I want you to do.” She spoke softly, a clear hunger laced into every word that departed from her lips.  
“Oh?” Liara raised an eyebrow.

The Commander stood up for a moment, taking one of Liara’s teal hands within her own. Pulling the Shadow Broker also to her feet, Zoey pulled her into another embrace, wrapping surprisingly muscular arms around her bondmate. Shepard’s body was covered in tattoos, criss-crossed in intricate markings, painted onto her body in ink. For a few perfect moments, the two lovers remained within the embrace, before Liara took gentle control.

Pulling Zoey with her as softly as she possibly could, both women fell back onto the bed, a laugh departing from the former Spectre’s lips as she landed upon her bed.  
“I see you want what I want.” Zoey observed, a smirk returning to her features as she spoke.  
“Of course I do.” Liara whispered, placing her head upon Zoey’s shoulder. Neither woman wore much. Shepard had only donned a pair of panties and a bra, and Liara wore a pair of tight shorts and a shirt, which was quickly discarded to leave the blue-hued woman completely naked. 

Liara’s cock was stiff within her shorts, and removing those did little to stop it. Quickly, her 6 inches of womanhood sprang to attention, twitching and throbbing. Blue fingers danced over Zoey’s baby bump for a moment, silently asking a question that Shepard had already decided upon the answer for.  
“Take my ass.” Zoey simply commanded.  
“Gladly.” Liara smiled.

Zoey felt Liara move away for a moment, deciding not to turn around to see what her bondmate was doing. After a moment, Liara pulled Zoey close, pressing cyan breasts against the Commander’s back.  
“Are you ready?” Liara questioned quietly.  
“Of course.” Zoey nodded, a light pink shade covering her pale cheeks. A second later, Zoey felt Liara’s stiff member press up against her rosebud, pushing forwards gently. A soft gasp left both Liara and Zoey’s lips the moment the Shadow Broker’s uncut shaft entered Zoey’s ass.  
“Fuck…” Zoey breathed, her face burning.  
“Are you okay?” Liara asked, concern evident in her voice.  
“Yes, I’m fine.”

Liara’s hands danced over Zoey’s body, as the blue-hued woman began to slowly thrust her hips, sliding her cock deeper into Zoey’s hole with every thrust. Zoey’s breathing quickened, her face reddening as her bondmate oh-so-lovingly fucked her tightest hole. Whispered words left Shepard’s lips, expressing her love for Liara in hurried gasps. Hearing this, the Shadow Broker sped up her movements, driving her hips against her bondmate’s ample rear. 

Every small movement Liara made pleasured her other half greatly. Shepard’s face was a bright crimson, her hands clenched into fists, and her eyes squeezed shut. All she could focus upon was the pleasure she was experiencing, and the beautiful woman giving her such pleasure. While Liara always worried about hurting Zoey whenever they did it, the former Spectre would freely admit(to Liara) that she preferred taking Liara up the rear. Even Zoey couldn’t explain it, there was just something magical about feeling Liara’s blue shaft invading her tightest hole.

Zoey was unable to speak, and simply let out a soft cry as her rear clenched around Liara’s cock. The familiar feeling of liquid landing upon her legs told Liara that her beloved had climaxed, and that it was particularly intense. Shepard squirting was a particularly rare occurrence. Liara continued to thrust into Shepard’s spamming hole for a moment longer, before the Asari herself climaxed also.

Thick cum flooded Zoey’s ass, bringing a gasp from the pale-skinned human as she felt Liara’s seed pump deep into her. Liara clinged to her lover, crying out Zoey’s name as her cock spurted out. Zoey would have cried out Liara’s name, but was too addled by her orgasm mere seconds prior to speak, instead merely moaning softly, gripping the bedspread with an almost superhuman strength.

Once Liara’s staff had finally stopped spewing cum into Shepard’s asshole, Liara carefully extracted her cock from her lover’s hole. The moment that Liara pulled out, the seed that had just been pumped into the hole began to slowly pour out. Smiling slightly, Liara pulled Shepard in closer.  
“I love you…” Zoey quietly murmured to her lover, her eyes closed. Liara has only five words to say as response.  
“I love you too, baby.”


End file.
